scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
PBS Kids The Movie Dash and Dot's Big Adventure (2001)/Transcript
Main * (Shows Columbia Pictures Logo) * (Shows PBS Kids Movies Logo) * (Shows PBS Movies Logo) * (Shows Jim Henson Pictures Logo) * Dash: Oh Boy! * Dot: It‘s Looks Everybody's Here!, * Dee: Oh Man! * Del: This Is Gonna Be So Cool! * Miss Rosa: Oh I Can't Wait To Eat Popcorn!, * Hooper: and Sing Along!, * PBS Kids Family: and Oh And See The Movie!, * PBS Kids Mascots: (Laughing) * Dash and Dot: (Laughing) Well Then, Here We Go! * Hooper: Roll Film!, * (Columbia Pictures Presents) * (In association With PBS Kids Movies, PBS Movies & Jim Henson Pictures) * (A Alan Slivestri & Jim Henson/Steve Whitmire Film) * PBS Kids The Movie Dash and Dot's Big Adventure. * & Featuring Rest of The PBS Kids Characters, Miss Rosa & Hooper. * Nancy Cartwright & Elsie Fisher. * Kevin Clash, Caroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire & Frank Oz. * Bob West, Julie Johnson & Patty Wirtz. * Mark Heenehan, John Simmit, Nikky Smedley & Pui Fan Lee. * Elmo: Are We There Yet? * Phil Hayes, Alex Poulter, Laura Pero, Cal Jaggers & Emma Ainsley. * Susan: Your Turn!, * Jaclyn Linetsky, Jesse Vinet, Jennifer Seguin & Pat Fry. * Miles: No! * Gordon: Not Yet, Tinky-Winky!, * Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh! * The Cat in The Hat: It’s Taken Too Long!, * James the Red Engine: What’s Your Hurry? * Jacqueline Pillon, Novie Edwards, Annick Obonsawin & Gilbert Gottfried. * Big Bird: You’re Dumping Us For The Whole Week!, * Bob: Aw Come On PBS Kids Characters You Have A Great Time! * John Ritter, Cree Summer & Kel Mitchell. * Bob: You Can Help Luis With A Farm Chores!, * Michael Yarmush. * Miles: Milking The Chickens! * Sesame Street Humans: (Laughing) * Casting By Robert Zemeckis. * Visual Effects Supervisor Caroll Spinney. * Choreographer Alan Slivestri. * "PBS Kids: Theme Song" by Diana Rice. * Ernie: Get The Dolls Out of My Face! * PBS Kids Characters: Talk To The Heads And The Face Says Home At The Message at Home "Beep"! * Executive Music Producer Alan Slivestri. * PBS Kids Characters (Laughing) * Edited By Alec Baldwin. * Elmo: Do You Like Kids? * Grover: What But About Then!, * Thomas the Tank Engine: That's Dash and Dot! * Big Bird: We Know That's Dash and Dot The Whole World Knows He Dash Dot And He's A Stuff Dolls! * Henry the Green Engine: You're Wrong!, * Arthur: Dash and Dot Can Walk and Talk! * James the Red Engine: And Sing! * Ruff Ruffman: And Dance! * Gordon: And He's Not Intrcoed! * PBS Kids Characters & Sesame Street Humans: (Laughing) * Elmo: Sing And Dance! * Digit: We Use Our Imaginations!, * Peg: Your Imaginations? * Anne Shirley: That's 2 Kids Dolls! * Grover: That's Right We're Are Kids, Humans & Monsters! * PBS Kids Characters: (Laughing) * Production Designer Diana Ross. * Miles: Hey! * Susan: Look! , * Gina: Merrivale Apple Day Festival! * Gordon: Brave, Circus, Hot Air Balloon, Fireworks, Wow! * T-Bone: Is Tomorrow!, * Arthur: Can Maria and Luis Bring Us? * Gordon: Un? * Bob: Well, Maybe! * Gabi: But Don't Count Okay? * Cleo: Oh Creep! * Elmo: For One Good To Do Town Fill Vist! * Story by Alan Slivestri, Robert Zemeckis & Alex Baldwin. * Co-Producer Diana Ross. * Executive Producer Pat Fry. * Co-Executive Producer Caroll Spinney. * Screenplay By Alan Slivestri. * Produced By Diana Ross & Robert Zemeckis. * Directed By Jim Henson. * Luis: Maria, Your PBS Kids Characters Are Here! Check Lay Out! * (Door Opens) * Maria: They Here? Oh My Godness! Luis! Do You Look Alright? * Luis: Beautiful Always! Because Your Flower Runs In Your Nose! * Maria: Is That Man? * Luis: Watch! Come On! * Peg: Maria! * Thomas the Tank Engine: Luis! * Maria: (Laughing) * (PBS Kids Characters Hugging Luis) * Luis: Too Heavy! * (Gordon Kisses Maria) * Maria: You Got From Your Nose! * Bob: See! * Maria: Hi, Bob! You Wished Stay A Couple Of Days? * Miles: Yes! Everything Will Be Okay!, * Luis: PBS Kids Characters! * (Door Opens) * (Bag Dropping) * Big Bird: You Don't Need A Cable TV In A Farm, Sesame Street Muppets! * Elmo: Nobody Have Seen About Then! * (Pigs Oinking) * Grover: Yeah! Great Serming! * (Getting On The Bed) * (Sesame Street Muppets Getting a Ball & Jumping The Ball) * Arthur in Dash (Doll Voice): Sesame Street Muppets? Oh, Sesame Street Muppets? * Rosita: What? * Arthur in Dash (Doll Voice): It's Us Dash and Dot!, * Peg in Dot (Doll Voice): Don't You To Come Play With Us? * Grover: No! * Arthur in Dash (Doll Voice): We Can Play A Nice Game of "Pretend"! * Big Bird & Elmo: Okay!, * Grover: Maybe That I Playing Pretend With You! * Thomas the Tank Engine: Okay, Mr. Grouchy! * Daniel Tiger: For a Guy Who Thinks He's Cool, You're Sure No Fun!, * Grover: No Fun... (the basketball hits Sesame Street Muppets on the head and the PBS Kids Characters giggle at seeing this). * Count Von Count: That's 5 Jumpings Ball! Category:Spoofs Category:Transcripts